


Infatuated With the Boy Next Door

by rosegukk



Series: Drabble Delights [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Prompt -Obsession: I’ll write a drabble about my character having an obsession with yours. Vise Versa.You have a crush on your cute neighbor, Junhong.





	Infatuated With the Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Three months ago you moved into your tiny one-bedroom apartment a few blocks away from campus. It wasn’t much, but it was your own and you were lucky enough to snag one with a small balcony. You sit there now, pretending to read the hopelessly boring pages of your textbook. You didn’t come out here to study, anyway.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot your cute neighbor in the mostly empty parking lot. He zooms around on his skateboard, attempting new tricks and failing most of the time. He was the perfect distraction from your long hours of study—tall, soft, dark brown hair that fell in front of his eyes, cute, and the gentlest voice you had ever heard. 

You are attempting to read the same paragraph for the fourth time when a loud skid and dull _thump_ has you whipping your head in the direction of the parking lot. Your neighbor is on the ground next to a car—your car, you realize—rubbing his forehead with his hand.

“Hey! Are you okay?” you shout, standing from your seat and leaning over the balcony.

The boy looks up and gives an enthusiastic thumbs up. “I think I might need a couple of band-aids, though.”

“I have a first-aid kit, I’ll be right down!” You rush back into your apartment and rummage under the bathroom sink for the kit. Finding it, you tuck it under your arm and sprint out of the door and down the short flight of stairs.

Your neighbor still sits next to your car inspecting the palms of his hands. Upon hearing your approach he lifts his head and shoots a bright smile your way. Your footsteps falter slightly but you clear your throat and kneel next to him.

“Where did you hurt yourself?” You eye the red scrapes that criss-cross the bottom of his palms.

“Here,” he holds up his hands, “but I think the one on my head might be worse.” He brushes his hair out of the way to reveal a short but bleeding cut. You scoot closer to inspect the wound.

“It’s pretty shallow, so I don’t think it needs stitches.” You open your kit and pull out a few things. “How did you hit your head?”

“Ah, I bumped into this car. Do you think the owner will be mad?”

You laugh and carefully dab a piece of gauze over the cut. “I don’t think so, seeing as how this is my car.”

All the color drains from his face and his eyes go wide. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright,” you laugh again, reaching for the ointment. “I think it did more damage to you.”

He turns to look at his reflection in the door of the car and gasps. “Was this scratch always here?”

You motion for him to lean his head down so you can apply a band-aid before you answer. “Yeah, it’s from some asshole at the grocery store.” You carefully press on the ends of the band-aid to make sure it’s secure. “He didn’t even leave his name or number.”

“What a jerk.”

You nod your head and sit back to pull out fresh gauze for the scrapes on his hands. “You should give me your information, just in case a dent pops up in the shape of your head.”

“Absolutely,” he agrees.

“Or maybe in case I don’t want to each lunch alone tomorrow.”

Another wide smile lights up his face, “Sounds great.”


End file.
